7 Deadly Sins
Introduction 7 Deadly Sins (also better referred to as the "sins) is my all time favorite boss run. It features fantastic loot, mobs and a variety of hard hitting bosses including the infamous Dr. Emmett. :) This boss run, although possibly the hardest in the game, is 100% worth trying as the loot it drops is worth every minute you spend on it. Location: New Venice Square Requirements *Key to 7 Deadly Sins (available from Keymaker) First Floor: Wrath *Red: "Ambush Area" Random monsters will pop out of thin air here. *Pink: where Wrath is. *Green: If you accidentally walk into this area, you could Aggro more monsters. Tips for Wrath *Lure Wrath into a corner away from other mobs in the picture below, the mobs on the right hand side. If you move too close, you might aggro and draw those mobs in too (this is bad)! . *Wrath will select a secondary target of a sort and hit them once in awhile (usually a hunter). This does NOT mean the BG has lost aggro. This is simply part of the Wrath's programming. Notice in the picture below, the secondary target (the hunter in this case) has used a Force Field Shield (ffs) to minimize damage on him/herself. This is not necessary but good practice if need be. *BG should use a Force Field Shield (ffs)to minimize damage if his health starts dropping too low. Second Floor: Glutton *Red: "Ambush Area" Random monsters will pop out of thin air here. *Pink: where Glutton is. Tips for Glutton *Lure Glutton into a corner away from other mobs. *Glutton will select a secondary target of a sort and hit them once in awhile (usually a doctor). This does NOT mean the BG has lost aggro. This is simply part of the Glutton's programming. *BG should use a Force Field Shield (ffs) to minimize damage if his health starts dropping too low. Third Floor: Envy *Red: "Ambush Area" Random monsters will pop out of thin air here. *Pink: where Envy is. Tips for Envy *Watch out for the Ambush Areas! look at the mini map and you will be able to see how many red dots are following me! And mind you, most of those weren't there before... *Find a corner for the BG. Watch out because Envy releases gas that damages everyone in the area! In the picture below, ALL characters are too close and would get hit by gas. You need to be standing further away if you want to avoid damage. Fourth Floor: Chimera *Pink: where Chimera is. Tips for Chimera *Same as for previous bosses. Nothing too special to note here except for the skill called Bixie which Chimera casts. It SEVERLY reduces the BG's armor so ffs is recommended here. *Red Circle: Hmmm I wonder who that Deadguy is? Kudos to you if you can figure it out...;D *You can stun the minions before they reach the BG with a bit of teamwork (below)... Fifth Floor: Dr. Evil Emmett *Pink: Emmett *Yellow: Where the Hunters and Docs should stand initially while the BG lures Emmet to the ORANGE area. *Orange: Where the whole group will eventually end up fighting Emmet. Tips for Emmett *Emmett is recommended for Doctor, Doctor, BG, Hunter parties. Other combinations may be used but they usually require an Epic High Damage Team (with at least one Doctor with a Prolonger Skill Gun). *The basic procedure is that the BG will lure Emmet. Emmet shoots out high damage area of effect damage so the Doctors and Hunters will hide behind a piece of the environment (Orange Area). *(Above) Doctor(s) go here. *(Above) Hunter(s) go here. *(Above) BG goes here. *Keep your ffs up all the time. Bring an ample supply of bandages as well. If you can keep up your concentration and keep your whole party from dying, it's just a matter of time before Emmett falls. :) Category:Boss Strategy